


Void of the wounds

by Eminda



Series: My teeth are sharp and gleaming [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Odin is a narcissist and I explore it, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: In a comic Thor:The Dark World Prelude it is shown that Frigga knew where Loki was and with whom.The start of a series where I try to give Loki some goddamn rest and healing.





	Void of the wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Enablers are the people who support the narcissist, defend the narcissist, fight for the narcissist, people the narcissist recruits to their side. Frigga is an enabler and her manipulation is very blatant in TWD. I know a lot of people think of her as practically a saint, but the fact she behaved the best out of the whole rotten apple of Asgard doesn't mean she's faultless.

As a warrior, Loki is more than familiar with receiving injuries and has been made familiar with many kinds of hurts; as such he knows that the most dangerous and the deepest come often come without pain, as if the body refuses to believe in such great grievance. 

All the memories of his battle scars, stubborn and thus kept and those he chased away, for the body is a mage’s tool and that tool needs to be kept in the best condition, all of them he remembers, standing in front of the one he thought was to be his only ally. Even Thanos’ thumb and the tendrils of the Titan’s will entering his mind, even the Other’s burning staff are more welcome. 

“You are my son. Of course I would search for you.” Frigga says, regal, composed, beloved. His mother looks at him with such pain, even grief, and there is only one reason for that. 

She’s known. 

 

It cracks, a great strike against his heart; Loki’s skin feels so hot. as though he is again in the bowels of dwarven palaces or above the Other’s cursed fire. 

 

“And does the All-Father know?” He manages to croak, stalking forward, towards the empty illusion. “Does his benevolence stems from your scrying?”

“Loki.” His mother starts, as she always does, “do not put it on your father.”

“ **_I TOLD YOU ALREADY YOU ARE NO PARENTS OF MINE!_ ** ” He bellows and a simple flick of his wrist sends the projection away. 

 

And such is the truth, isn’t it, he thinks dully, sinking to his knees and raising his seidr to project the usual impression. Such is the truth that he is alone and even the one he trusted will not welcome back her proclaimed son from horrors. Loki’s seen parents cradle their children, their grown up children taken back with tears and warm embrace. But not for Loki, abandoned from birth and after his fall. Is this because he was weak and fell? Is this because he is Jotnar, a mortal enemy? But Laufey had children and defended them so that is simply because he is Loki and such is Loki’s fate. 

 

He lies for weeks, mute, unresponsive and numb. There is no pain, only strange relief - he is the God of Lies and lies he saw and made himself believe. There is no love for Loki among the house of Odin; every time he’s heard the All-Father proclaim his affections it was for both his sons and there has always been a tang of lie in the proclamation, not for Thor, though, never for Thor. And the golden Prince himself only ever knew what he wanted of Loki, which is not much at all. 

 

Curse them, oathbreakers and betrayers, there is death coming for them and all they can do is lock him here, not even  _ use  _ him, as they always did. 

 

A couple of times he can feel Frigga’s seidr touching his, but while Loki might be contained in the cage, that only makes raising shields easier. Love, she claims to love him and he feels no lie in that, but what is such love for? 

 

After this state of inertia comes rage; an old friend of Loki’s. He lashes out, breaking the furniture, then again and again, until all he has is dust, spiralling around under whips of magic. 

Loki does it until he is hollow and exhausted and even then he tries to burn it, the God of Fire that he is. Flames bloom around him, red then blue then black and then the pink frozen flames of Helheim, they lick at his skin and strip away Aesir colours. 

 

There is a reason there are no Jotnar or Muspel prisoners under the palace and that is because their magicks are too wild and too closely connected to Yggdrasil. Loki knows about Muspelheim’s dealing with seidr, and he numbly comes to conclusion as he watches the frost spread around and permeate the screen of his cell. It still burns to go through it, but he is free. Alone - and free. 

  
  



End file.
